Passage of Time
by SydneyMoe
Summary: Shishido, Gakuto, and Jiroh have been close buds even before they entered junior high. As each passing day, changes came about. How will they cope when one moves on and the other's left behind?


Summary: During their first year in Hyoutei, Shishido, Gakuto, and Jiroh have already been close buds long before. As time passes, new friendships are formed, bonds are made and strengthened. Changes are constant, some subtle, some not. How will they cope up with these when one moves on and the other's left behind?

Well, this is my second fanfic!! This is actually the first POT fic I wrote. It's just that I haven't thought of what to write on the next chapter that made me hesitate in uploading it… At least I want an idea on what to write for the succeeding chappies before uploading this… I have an idea on what to write next… but it's still a bit vague…

I still have no idea if this fic will be a shonen-ai but so far.. this chapter has none… hmm… maybe in the latter chapters….

SPOILER: Anyway, this chapter has a VERY STRONG similarities (more like… almost the same.. except for some additional descriptions, details, emotions etc) with Another Story: The Young Atobe.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing… totally nothing….

* * *

PASSAGE OF TIME

The first day of school at Hyoutei Gakuen was unlike any other first day, be it in Hyoutei itself or in any other schools in the whole of Japan. It was the day when, Atobe Keigo, decided to grace the humble school of Hyoutei; and let's not forget, Japan itself; with his magnificence.

That day, as Atobe Keigo declared himself the magnificent KING of Hyoutei Gakuen, during his matriculation address. As he proudly declared to the student body of the arrangements he had made for them. As he challenged each and every one of them to strive only for the best. A thunderous silence sliced through the audience. Students, of all ranks, simply gaped widely at him. Thoughts from "What an arrogant brat" to "He's so cool!!" rang through their heads. And as soon as the shock of their lifetime faded, murmurs of their thoughts were heard here and there, accompanied by the proud laughter of the Hyoutei King himself.

----------

Along the wide, unstained halls of Hyoutei, murmurs of the name Atobe can undeniably be heard in every corner. As the three first years walked past the chatting males and screeching females, the crease on the otherwise fine features of Shishido Ryou's face increased exponentially, ….if possible.

"Damn that Atobe guy! Who does he think he is?! Declaring himself the king of Hyoutei when he is a mere first year! I don't care if he's the son of whoever rich director of whatever! That jerk is just too arrogant for his own good!!" came the so irritable complaint of the fine young man with a long brown hair in a ponytail called Shishido Ryou.

"But he looks fun!! hehe" Contrary to his friends, Akutagawa Jiroh simply enjoyed the presence Atobe made while standing at the stage. He felt himself being drawn into this Atobe guy. In all honesty, he had never seen or encountered any person with that much confidence, though some would say it as arrogance. That is what makes this Atobe guy appealing and interesting. He's simply not like the rest of them, …boring. Oh! Of course that doesn't include their little group of three. There's just never a dull moment when Ryou and Gakuto are around!!

"But haven't you heard? It would seem this Atobe guy would be joining the tennis club." The short-red-head guy called Mukahi Gakuto informed Ryou on his latest find. Unlike his two friends, he was more neutral regarding this Atobe guy. Admittedly, he was rather surprised with what happened back in the auditorium. Who wouldn't? But he rather cared less. Who cares about that Atobe freak-o. It's not like he's some known, popular, talented new kid on the block. He's just a rich kid who likes to flaunt it.

"WHAT! That spoilt brat will be our teammate?!!" Shishido practically felt his lungs ran out of air with that rather loud outburst. Oh! If only he can clasp his calloused hands around that arrogant brat's neck instead of just fisting them along his sides! Of all people, why does it have to be HIM!! The Gods above must definitely be playing jokes on him!

A group of students suddenly ran towards and past them, successfully disrupting the string of curses, which were ready to leave Shishido's mouth. Being curious as to what's the commotion about, the three curious kitties followed, with a fine poise they can muster.

----------

As the three curious kitties shoved themselves past the crowd, shock once again washed over them. Before them lay the most exquisite, abundant, and expensive cuisine their eyes had ever set upon. Food fit for the royalty parties lay before them. The old and rather shabby looking chairs and tables can no longer be found; instead, new and matching ones imported from Europe were set up elegantly and fashionably covered with fine linen replaced the old plain ones. Even the deteriorating white walls were repainted and furnished with fine intricate designs to match the refined cutleries and table setting. To complete the fine dining ambiance, soft classical music can be heard filling the hall.

"…so, is this where we will be eating??" Mukahi managed to ask while his eyes and mouth gaped widely at what lay before them. Beside him, Jiroh was very much flustered and by the looks of it, he already seems to be in La-la land. Obviously, there's no point in talking with him.

"I believe so, the sign outside clearly states Student's Dining Hall…"

"You sure it's not Faculty's Dining Hall or some sort of convention happening?"

"I'll get back on you on that.. let me double check…" Shishido turned his back to the other two and squeezed himself past the crowd.

As the two waited for their pal, Mukahi was eyeing each and every cuisine placed on the table. His sight stopped completely on the dessert table. And just like Jiroh, he entered La-la land. He just can't wait to sink his teeth on those sweets!! "What's taking Ryou so long?! I want to eat sweets!!"

"Stop being a kid!! It's not easy to squeeze through these crowds, you know!! Well… you're an exception, judging your size…." Without waiting for Mukahi's reply Shishido continued, rather loudly to stop any complaints from the shortest one "ANYWAY, if my eyes, along with the eyes of the whole Hyoutei population, aren't playing cruel tricks on us… the sign still says STUDENT'S Dining Hall…"

"…Wow…"

"Yeah… wow.."

----------

Their awestruck-ness was just the beginning. As the group flittered through the gym, which was fully equipped with the latest technology; the heated-Olympic sized swimming pool; and the movie-theater-like Audio Visual Room, the group was just too dumbstruck to say anything.

The shock and awe moment was finally broken when the girls at the back started with their chattering.

"I heard that all of these were donated by Atobe-sama!!"

"He IS the sole heir to the Atobe empire."

"So, when Atobe was talking about 'the very best conditions' he meant this?" interjected a guy.

"Wah!! This day is so full of surprises!! My heart's been pounding like crazy!! I wonder what's next? Wah!!" amazingly, Jiroh was simply so excited to even feel any sleepiness in his body.

"Jiroh, I just saw a Student's Lounge on our way here…. You might want to check it out…" Mukahi offered to the very flushed Jiroh as he patted his back, indicating to him that it was fine to leave them.

"Grrr…."

"Ryou.. did I just hear you growl?" Mukahi couldn't help but tease the already irritated Shishido.

"NO!! It was my stomach growling!! Damn.. can't believe he'll be in the tennis club too!!! GRRRR…."

"Come on Ryou… calm down!!" Mukahi, being a person updated in the local tennis world tried to pacify his buddy. "Don't worry too much about it! Have you heard of the name Atobe in the junior tennis circuit?"

"Hmm… guess not.."

"See! Nothing to worry about! Bet he'll be crying home soon, if he continues that act!"

----------

During club time, Shishido, Mukahi, Jiroh, and along with some first years stood on the tennis courts awaiting the instructions from their seniors.

"That Atobe guy sure got some guts!! Dare to even skip the first day of tennis practice!!" muttered Shishido, loud enough for his two other companions to hear.

"Maybe the brat chickened out… decided to run home with his tail between h.." before Mukahi could even finish, the fenced door swung open revealing the regular tennis members. Not far behind, stood a very smug looking Atobe.

"So you think you're so good huh? I'll make you taste defeat so bad that you'll learn to hold your tongue! Let's begin!!" holding his racquet high and towards the young Atobe, Takano Shinji, a second year regular player, proudly declared the other's defeat.

As the clock ticked by, with each passing of the tennis ball, one after another, the tennis regulars fell. Utterly defeated by an arrogant first year, Atobe Keigo. "As we have agreed, ore-same, now stands before you as the king of the tennis club! Is there any man left who won't accept this…"

"There is!! I'm still not going to accept you as my captain! Let's play a match too!!" Shishido fearlessly step forward to be the next challenger. Mukahi followed suit. "And one with me."

The two waited for Jiroh to join in with their refusal. What they heard was silence that they actually thought they heard a pin drop, instead. No sound escaped the lips of Jiroh. Shishido and Mukahi turned their gazes upon him. Unsurprisingly, they were greeted with a flushing and doggy grinning, Jiroh.

"Oi Jiroh!"

"I'm sorry!! I don't mind him being my captain at all. He's just so cool!!... Although, I do want to be able to play a set with him…. So…" with Jiroh's arms behind his head, he ponders deeply but was cut short.

"Ore-sama doesn't mind you going doubles, at least that would be less troublesome." Turning his back on the first two challengers, he moved towards the baseline to prepare for his next set.

"…Oh…" a sound of disappointment can be heard clearly in Jiroh's voice, along with it his smile vanished. But not for long. Just a second later, he was able to flash his huge grin once again. "Go Ryou! Go Gakuto! Although I bet you'll be losing this one!!"

"Oi!! Why are you siding him?? Just because you got to use the recliner at the Student's Lounge doesn't mean you can just ditch us, your best buddies ever, over this arrogant brat!!" one could practically see the fumes coming out of Shishido's ears and nose.

Luckily, the calm Gakuto once again step in to soothe his already aggravated doubles partner. "Come on Ryou! It's not like that arrogant brat is the only one who's better that the seniors! Let's show him what we've got!"

"Here I go!" not wanting to exert too much, Atobe decided to go easy on the two. But just after 2 serves, it would seem that he needs to give more than that.

Each game passed longer than most of them expected. "Those two kids have shown more determination than the seniors. But determination alone will not get them this far. They've got something, alright… not bad at all… but not good enough!!" Atobe mused as he smashed the ball towards the far side of the court. Shishido completely missing it by an arm's length. Thus, ending the match.

"Game and match. Atobe. 6-3."

Not long after the end of the set, another person stepped forward challenging the king. Soon after, huge crowds gathered on the courts to watch the event unfolding before them. As the newcomer with the glasses prepared for their singles match, the crowd cheered on their king, wishing him the best of luck. Raising his hand up the air, without any word, the crowd grew silent and still. At the snap of his fingers, he declared, "The winner will be, ore-sama!!" And the crowd cheered wildly on him.

Soon, the two battle it out for the top position. Neither one of them relenting to the other. Each one showing their raw talent and skill. Never had any of them played a single rally that lasts so long. As the ball bounced from one side to the other, the spectators held their breath, seemingly not wanting to release them for fear of disrupting the game. When one dropped a game, he immediately recovers by the next one. Each one eyeing for an opening. Both sides waiting for the other to make a huge blunder.

The sun sets upon them, yet the match hadn't come into a conclusion. Finally, an opening presented itself, and the other made a point by exploiting it. Delivering a powerful smash to the hilt of the racket with pinpoint accuracy, making the other drop the racket and grasp his now numbing wrist. With the ball up in the air, Atobe Keigo, leaps for it completing the two-part smash of Hametsu he no Rondo. With no racket to return the shot, Oshitari merely watched the ball hit his side, thus ending the game.

"Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na!!" …and many did…

Game and match. Atobe. 6-4.

With a sigh from Oshitari and a proud smile from Atobe, both boys moved forward for a handshake, not forgetting to compliment each other.

The smile on Jiroh face is completely absent, he looks on the two with newfound respect. The awesome match he saw, rekindled his fighting spirit. Hoping one day, he would be able to stand on the same court with those two.

Shishido was baffled beyond words. He sure hadn't expected that they'd be that good. Much as he'd rather die than admit it out loud, Atobe has definitely earned his respect, not by the virtue of being older but by being well capable.

Mukahi looks at them with amazement, "If we've got them, I think we have shot at entering for the Nationals!"

"What are you talking about? We're not just entering it. We're taking National's number one spot!! Ore-sama shall lead the Hyoutei's tennis club to the very top of the nation." Walking towards the group, he raised his hand up and pointed to the sky, simply stating that they will definitely sit at the top. As he turned to leave, his eyes moved towards the three freshmen, specially Shishido, and left them with a welcoming challenge,

"If you wish to be king, challenge me at anytime. Ore-sama will be your opponent."

* * *

Well, this is the first chapter!! It maybe a bit disappointing, since it's practically like the OVA. I tried spicing things up by inserting different emotions and adding/ removing details etc. Hope it's not THAT boring….

Though this chapter is a stand alone, I hope that you guys will be patient in waiting for Chapter 2…

Do review!! Please be kind!! =D

Thanks to the peeps who are kind enough to review (and add to their list of fave fics) Atobe and Taki fic

***** ..Stars. I'm soo glad that I manage to make you laugh! (sighs in relief!!) It was actually my very objective!! I do hope that I can make better transitions on the next ones… with practice… loads of it…

***** YaoiFanaticFreak: Well… maybe this story will shed a new light on Atobe and Taki pairing for you!! Mwahaha… GoTcHA!! I'm glad you were caught off guard!! I feel soo happy that I manage to get good responses!!


End file.
